


Disgusting

by Mieldyne



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Body Horror, Bugs & Insects, Dominance, Egg Laying, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Mpreg, Pheromones, Pregnant Sex, Size Difference, Transformation, asexual reproduction, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieldyne/pseuds/Mieldyne
Summary: The memory still stuck with him. A part of a gift that the Fifth Son of Kain developed alongside many others, and one that he did not try to reveal to his Sire. But how long could he have kept this from Turel, the one brother Zephon placed higher than the others? What would he think?





	Disgusting

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the fact that evolved Zephon lays eggs.

It was a few years back, Zephon remembers, that all of this started out with a kind of fever. Something that his kind rarely, if ever, had and would have concerned him if he were not holed away in his personal chambers suffering from it. With him was a handful of servants and expectant yet worried Zephonim watching, he suddenly began to writhe and convulse, snarling in pain. They would be the first besides himself to realize what is going on, witnessing their master’s body has undergo a metamorphosis right before their very eyes. No words were said, as they didn’t know what to think of their Sire in distress and making ungodly noises and how they could help. He was in a great amount of pain as his body shifted and twisted, flesh separating and reshaping itself under his robes. Soon he tore the fabric from his body and damn near tossed a few bodies across the room, his vision becoming boiling red as his children gathered again. Once he was exposed, the inner changes couldn’t be clearly seen, yet there is visible pulsating and swelling under his navel, himself fully aroused when the pain began to feel _so good_. Several gasps from his assistants would alert him just as much as the feeling he was getting just below it, cutting and splitting motions made by no one but his own body. The scent of blood filled the air then, a great ache and sting between his legs, and the squirming organs calmed down while his dark heart once again was allowed to rest.

Back then, he didn’t think much of it, as he gasped cold breath after the ordeal. Back then, the wave of lust that would drive himself and the others into a frenzy didn’t allow him to think rationally.

In that moment, his body began to give off an unseen aura. It altered his mind and that of those around him, drew in the Zephonim and his human servants until he was enclosed by bodies. He remembers quite vividly that he also was lying back, covered in a swarm of his own kind who suddenly found him quite irresistible. Most of them took on their insect forms and coated his shuddering, nude body at the time. The feeling is still engraved in their Sire, of tiny feet, pinchers, wings and more crawling, feeling, _tasting_ the elder vampire without a care in the world. It was… something. Whatever it was about Zephon at the time caused this, he didn’t object to it too much. All those tiny touches along with that of the unchanged hands and claws against him felt _amazing_. More than usual when and ever he chose to get intimate.

They explored him and the new changes taken place, eager hands roaming his lower abdomen and down to his sex. Of which became not one but two, the fingers dipping inside him wasn’t anywhere close to where he thought they would go. In the present day, he finds he’s a bit self conscious about it, but during this time those many years back he was eager to use it. To be used, to be _filled_ . He felt lips on him, crawling insects nipping at any exposed, pale flesh and hands brushing his dark, disheveled hair from his bright eyes. Hands all around his groin had him rolling his eyes and head back, drawing in the scent of sex as he lets them go further, deeper. Stretching, pushing, squirming its way inside. Zephon would have stopped everything if he had full awareness, if he didn’t succumb to the uncontrollable urge to be _fucked. Fucked hard._ **_Deeper, faster, damn you!_ **

He remembered it so vividly, as it lasted nights.

And of course, as he squirms at the thought, the aftermath, the consequences of this spontaneous orgy of bodies, blood, and insects was even more memorable. Zephon’s mind returns slowly, the flares of uncontrollable lust followed by a moment to berate anyone involved in quick succession. Of course, as Zephon recalls, it wasn’t long before he would stop, focused more on sitting up comfortably, still surrounded by his attendants. Pouring from him was the evidence of what could have been several nights of hedonistic ventures. So much so that he now recalls that he was swollen from just how much he allowed himself to be used. But Zephon nows that wasn’t the entire truth, as with his new secondary sex he is gifted the ability to breathe life. In a whole new, and unexpected way.

He was told they had cleaned him. He was told that they cared for him between sessions, before they went again and again. Even with the obvious evidence against that idea, their master knows that vampires are infertile, so there’s just no way… Yet what was done is exactly how it went along, his claws having curiously - yet with a look of horror - carefully caressed the rounded flesh of his lower abdomen. He had thrown his head back, his cloven feet sliding further apart and his hands pawing the sheets below him. There was something moving inside him, the cause of his swelling and now contracting to expel whatever it was. Zephon recalls the first one stretching his new and already thoroughly used birth canal, a gift from his new hybrid form he never asked for. What came from between his widely parted thighs was a small - a little smaller than a fist - round, flexible egg. He had given birth right before the many, many eyes of the insect formed Zephonim. But it wasn’t over with just one, as the process continued even with his bewilderment on how it _felt_.

Another one passed.

And _another_...

 

. . .

 

The memory still stuck with him. Even if it’s been so long since… _that_ started. A part of a gift that the Fifth Son of Kain developed alongside others, and one that he did _not_ try to reveal to his Sire. He may never, especially with the elder vampire leaving Nosgoth in the hands of his brothers and himself, and disappeared without a trace. It was a bit of fear in Zephon’s dark heart of how Kain would react to the fact that he, much like the blasphemous Raziel, had evolved out of turn. This definitely wasn’t a gift given to him from his Sire, and for a while he has kept it a secret from everyone. Save for quite a few of his clan, who were all sought out and _sworn_ to secrecy after those few nights. And after quite a few threats, too.

Even now, as he lays a hand upon his _once again_  swelling belly, they weren’t needed to help with or even against this phenomenon. Through the years he’s calculated that his gift doesn’t exactly come at complete random, and he found he _usually_ was able to predict when the next “breeding season” may occur. As Zephon learns this, he had made off with provisions and places where he could escape to quickly as the fever, the waves of pain, pleasure, and delirium doesn’t halt not even for his own convenience. Just like now, he went into the throes of it right in the middle of a speech. He paused several times, attempted to regain his trace of thought, only to have his mind and vision cloud over as his still newly evolved body forces him to his backside.

What an embarrassing moment that was. To try and explain that he was, dare he say, spontaneously becoming impregnated by unknown chemistry in his own prison of a body, is _more_ so. Thus, an excuse was made instead, that Zephon just “worked too hard” and that he “neglected his own nourishment” for the sake of others. Thank the lucky stars that the masses of servants and the rest of his own out-of-the-loop children took it. With a grain of salt or not, they did not press into it as their clan leader is ushered off to one of the many little escapes. It’s not long after that his veils and robes removed and himself kneeling over soft covers and cushions to hold the clutch he’ll soon have. It’s become routine.

Over the years Zephon found the act both humiliating and fascinating, even as he’s yet to be completely used to his body’s changes. He’s become a monster maker, as every egg laid and eventually hatched came some kind of creature not completely humanoid, but also not quite a vampire either. He wouldn’t consider himself attached to any of them, or even proud of what his body could do. But he sure as hell would hiss and spit like a snake if those around him tried anything funny with them. It would be soon after the eggs are passed that they would be distributed and used as extra fortification, able to be easily commanded as guardians or pets. Primitive little things that need not much to sustain them, and thus wouldn’t soak up too many resources. So, even as stressful as it was at the start, getting used to having this a permanent part of his biology and… powers he supposes, it turned to a strength in the end.

Zephon squirms in place, shifting constantly until he finds a comfortable position so he can begin pushing out the eggs. It feels good, even when it sometimes hurts enough for him to scream… _but_ _it feels so good_. Upon the cushions he lays on one side, lifting a leg high enough to expose his sex to the world, both of them. He’s soaked to the point of dripping, completely hard and pressed against his rounded abdomen. His claws kneads into his thigh just under that raised knee with the other hugged to his bloated stomach, rolling stomach as he feels his insides expand with the creation of new life again. Quickly, he tries catching up and begins pushing, moaning and crying out as the first egg breaches him, crowning between the slick lips of his lower genitalia. He wonders when he stopped being ashamed of enjoying this, stroking himself and becoming disheveled once again while surrounded by his closest kin, save for his brothers and Sire. Dear stars, what would _they_ think?

As the first egg of this clutch slips from him with a soft, wet pop the next one had already made its way down his canal and is knocked into by the third. His breath catches in his throat as his sensitive ears picked up a small commotion outside the private chambers, but Zephon new that he couldn’t just stop. He could, possibly, but he won’t. So as he opens his reddened eyes, birthing the fourth and fifth egg, the doors slam open and startle his attendants and brings him one of his worst fears as of late. Before them all, seeing _everything_ and without any kind of excuse or explanation for possibly the most bizarre scene his sudden, unexpected guest… Turel.

Of all of them, it had to be the one he respected and cared for the most.

Zephon closes his eyes, his body tense and he clenches the last egg inside, even having to cover his messy slit and with one claw - _gently_ \- curl inside himself to push it further back, as much as he could. He couldn’t hear what Turel said, if he even said anything, and now attempts to dismiss the others, since he’s certain that his brother and himself really need to talk. Turel, again, says nothing, but from what the younger vampire can hear, bodies quickly are ushered out. Or even thrown out, from the sudden yelping and gasping that wasn’t his own. With his hand still between his thighs coated with a thin layer of slick, clear material, he carefully closes them, being mindful of the eggs now nestled against the cushions.

“Zephon.” The blacksmith speaks at last, though the fifth lieutenant doesn’t gaze up at him, shuddering from the warm feeling in his womb again, feeling more eggs growing.

“Turel…” He replies softly, able to see his fellow vampire’s cloven feet step to the foot of his nest, still as a stone. Zephon can hear it, Turel’s psychic energy making the air around them electric. He’s inquiring, prodding his brother’s mind as a means of getting him to look up. Zephon snarls softly, then gasps once he manages to roll his head back and see nothing but Turel standing over him like a statue.

“Is this why you’ve been absent so frequently? Running and hiding in the dark, when we rule the surface already?” Their eyes meet, Turel’s words are questioning but not angered or disgusted. It could be that he doesn’t know what to think, and yet Zephon couldn’t exactly tell with him anyway, as the blacksmith, the one who stole the sun, wears such a perfect mask as a face. No one can tell what expression he’s truly trying to front, at first.

“As you can see.” Zephon begins slowly, his words shuddering as he holds back a small whimper, trying to discreetly roll the expelled eggs away from him to safety.

“... I couldn’t even begin to explain how this happened, let alone present it to father…” Silence returned again, besides the soft sounds of pleasure made by Zephon, who is trying his damnedest to hush. He’s swelling again, his body isn’t finished with this brood just yet. Soon enough, Turel joins the muffled vampire and slides over him, touching him. Much to Zephon’s surprise as now he knows not even his fellow lieutenants can resist him like this…? Or maybe it’s just Turel, who must have been itching to see him, but ultimately was turned away many times. Because of Zephon’s erratic condition...

“You could have came to me.” Turel’s voice is quiet and close to his ear, sending quivers down to his groin. Especially when the bigger beast crowds him and lays his claws over his occupied, glistening new addition.

“About this.” A bolt of excitement washes over Zephon now, another claw other than his own slips inside him to the knuckle, followed by a kiss, a nip at his jaw. He opens his eyes partially, his lips parted in surprise at Turel’s sudden accepting and curiosity. Or maybe the iron lord is just succumbing to Zephon’s… “pheromones” that he might be giving off, as far as he knows. A great many possibilities or combinations of, but what mattered the most to Zephon is that Turel is here and now so close, even in his mind where the psychic began to work his way inside once again. When his brother does that, it’s beyond just the Whisper, where he can feel Turel’s force around him, exploring and fanning out to touch every bit of him. The younger lieutenant’s mind is rolling with fast paced thoughts and Turel seems to catch every single one.

Maybe he understands. Maybe he can forgive Zephon for not telling him, sharing with him this new part. And at the same time, maybe he will keep it quiet? It could even just be the two of them among the five leaders left, as long as Zephon thinks he can muster it.

“Yes.” He gasps out, answering an unspoken demand, removing his hand and replacing it upon the growing bump in his belly. Zephon sucks in a sharp breath as he spreads himself again, his cock sagging to one side as he lifts his raised leg higher. Teeth is on his jaw, his neck, claiming and marking skin while little beads of dark blood rise up from quickly healing wounds. He can feel Turel lapping them up, tracing his tongue along Zephon’s collarbone to his shoulder. Claws palm the flesh of his ass and thighs, but he knows that Turel is so curious about his body and what is currently happening to it. Zephon breathes in deeply as he reaches to touch the elder’s ebony locks, pulling them from the emerald ribbon that held it at Turel’s neck. At the same time, the iron lord presses his pelvis into the small of his brother’s back, just to have him feel what the little spider is doing to him.

Oh, Zephon just could handle this anymore, as his body wants to rid himself of these damned eggs so that he can allow Turel to _ravish him_. But he just couldn’t, not with Turel going on ahead and releasing himself from his leather breeches, kissing and nipping at Zephon’s flesh during the while. And he can feel himself drip, weeping precome and pleasant smelling slick between his legs, trying his damnedest to hold the increasing number of eggs inside. His beloved brother isn’t going to wait, that claw feeling around his soaked entrance parting the slightly swollen labia. Zephon could tell that he’s much more interested in that new addition, as he hasn’t felt the blacksmith touch his cock not once.

“You’re ready for me.” Turel’s voice is low, seductive and dominating, and quite not caring if it would make it even harder for Zephon. But the younger of the two didn’t care either, he wants Turel just as badly and these things in him… they can wait. He’ll endure it for a while longer so he may give his brother the satisfaction and please of claiming him as his again. As he feels Turel biting him deeper this time, he lets out a pleased cry and hooks his leg around that of the second lieutenant’s once he’s lined up. 

He turns his head closer to Turel, catching a glimpse of dark red-black blood pooling between those lips as he kisses them. Zephon tastes himself and his brother there, his eyes rolling back closed again and making soft sounds of satisfaction.

Turel doesn’t even have to warn him, save for tugging him closer and threading his already stiff cock between his opened, slick sex. The smaller vampire squirms, raking his claw over his belly with the wounds healing quickly after.  _ So close… _ Another loud moan escapes him when the tease finally goes in in one long stride, up and up until Turel is nestled full inside him. Zephon is locked in place, throwing his head to the side and gasping. This whole thing wouldn’t be so intense at any other time, but his damn condition… Maybe it’s both a blessing and a curse. With his leg hooked securely over the fellow lieutenant’s thigh, he can feel Turel’s palm slide up his leg until reaching the curiously egg-filled orb that is Zephon’s belly now. He’s seen plenty of their human breeding pets with child before, and he could fit in with the lot of them who are about midterm. The emerald clad man is curiously feeling around it, pressing lightly into it as he holds Zephon to him while his great hips thrust sharply into his mewling brother.

And the lean vampire became lost in his lust, trying to match with Turel’s movements, threading his talons with that of those around him. Encouraging the owner to go further, their auras snapping and mingling with one another, and Zephon’s mind in tangles with Turel’s tight hold on it as they continue. The blacksmith picks up his pace as he  _ finally _ touches the younger’s neglected cock, slapping those hands away to allow him access to do as he pleases. Oh, possessive, controlling Turel. Yet Zephon doesn’t mind at all as he’s being backed up, plugged by his partner’s aggressive slamming against his aching cervix. The eggs already formed within are jostled around and he would admit that it hurt a bit. But the pain is pleasure as well, and he welcomes it alongside Turel’s scratching, biting and claiming. To enjoy these carnal pleasures with the man he loved the most - save for their maker,  _ of course _ .

Zephon screams when it ends, feeling the thick streams of come fill him, coat him on the inside and leave him dripping, gaping, and still trapped with Turel inside. It wasn’t long into their coupling that he, himself, had come right onto himself and Turel’s large hand. He’s held tight, his belly stretched even further and looking pretty full term, if he were a human woman. He’s never let it get this far, never knew that it could and he rather  _ not _ let it go any further. He knows what happens when one becomes engorged after a feeding, the mess on the inside and out isn’t pleasant, and the healing process is a bit slow. But these things?  _ They’re living creatures about to be born. _ Well, hatched, but…

He breathes in the scent of Turel, turns to nuzzle him and push under his chin. The elder responds with claiming his lips again, feeling that cock slide nearly all the way out and bringing with it a small pooling of come and blood. Zephon is torn, but it’ll all heal in due time, but now he really needs to ask his fellow Kaininite to release him.

Zephon knows exactly what to do, preventing disaster.

“Please.” He begins, opening his stormy eyes up to the already expectant Turel, who had foreseen the needy look in his brother. His thoughts were still completely open to this man.

“I need to… May I…?”

A grin.

“Go on.”

“... Lay the eggs?”

He would have had his own orgasm again just for everything that happened after. The feeling is  _ delicious _ as Turel grants his permission, no matter how utterly strange the circumstances are at the moment. The second son of Kain pulls out of Zephon completely and only then does he attempt to push his body up slightly. 

“Go ahead. Lay them.” He’s supported by Turel, leaning against him as they rise as much as Zephon needed to begin the birthing process anew. Zephon’s disheveled hair brushed away from his eyes by his brother, not as a loving gesture but more of a reminder that he’s allowed this devil take control of the whole situation.

Feeling more content and being so close to Turel, the prone vampire is content in knowing that he’s not repulsed. Turel’s thoughts are just as open to him as his own are, and if he really was disgusted and put off by his condition, the king of steel would definitely let him know it. So Zephon breathes out once again, mewling again as he can feel the eggs pass him one right after another in quick succession, pooling between his legs along with the rest of the mess that Turel left within him. 

He really  _ could _ get used to this.


End file.
